With the rapid development of information and communication technology and semiconductor technology, the use of various types of electronic devices has also increased. Electronic devices have been equipped with a variety of functions for users, e.g., a mobile communication function, a short-range wireless communication function, a broadcast receiving function, an Internet access function, etc.
In general, electronic devices include a cache memory to minimize access latency of a main storage device (e.g., memory). A cache memory is a fast memory device similar to buffers, configured to temporarily store data, commands, or programs read from a main storage device. For example, when a request is made to execute a command or program on an electronic device, the command or program may be quickly executed as it is read from not a main storage device but a cache memory.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.